Who's Driving?
by imabookworm815
Summary: This is my birthday present for my Cyber Sister, Angie. She loves a Booth and Brennan bickering session so that's what she gets. Also, no Hannah or mention of her, at all. Just a cute little one shot.


**AN: This is for my wonderful beta, Angie. Happy Birthday!**

**

* * *

**

**Who's Driving?**

Booth and Brennan were on their way to another crime scene, Booth driving of course, when Brennan decided to question the status quo. "Booth, why don't you let me drive? I'm an excellent driver."

"How many times do I have to tell you Rain Man? I drive, you ride shotgun."

"You always say that and you've yet to give me a shotgun."

"Bones, it's an expression." Booth's exasperation was evident as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot. The expression comes from movies about the Old West, where they would use the term to describe the stagecoach guard. Regardless, you don't let me drive or have a gun. It isn't fair at all Booth, and partnerships should be fair."

"No, partnerships are about two people with different things to offer, coming together and working together. You do the Anthropologist thing and I do the agent stuff."

"How is driving a skill that only pertains to agents? I have both a driver's license and a gun permit, obviously I should be allowed to exert my skills in my partnership with you."

"Nope, see whoever does it better gets to do it. And I'm the better shot, and the better driver." He said, giving her a cocky smile.

Brennan shifted in her seat, "I'll concede that you are the better shot, but I've yet to see how you're better than me at driving."

"Thank you for admitting that I'm the better shot. But I'm still the more experienced, more skilled driver. I've been driving since you were sev... never mind.

"You were driving when you were twelve. Yes, I know that Booth, but that does not mean that you are the better driver. After all, you did engage in reckless driving."

What? Where did you hear that? Have you been talking to Pops?"

Brennan just smiled triumphantly, as Booth sighed. "Jeez, what else did he tell you?"

"He seems to take great enjoyment in talking about your youthful escapades. He told me about the time that he caught you and your girlfriend in..."

Booth interrupted her before he could hear which encounter his Pops had told her about. "Forget about that! Let's just get back to the issue at hand."

"Oh yes, well as I was saying. I have it on very good authority that you were a reckless driver."

"A skilled reckless driver, Bones. I never got pulled over, and I never crashed. I could parallel park in five seconds flat. My sharp turns were the most beautiful things on Earth. That takes skills. Face it Bones, I'm Starsky to your Hutch."

"I don't know what that means but regardless, I fail to see why reckless driving skills are necessary in this situation."

"Because Bones, if we get a call and we have to rush around DC, lights flashing and siren wailing, those skills will come in very handy."

"Ah, but we're not likely to get such a call are we Booth? Right now we are on our way to a nice calm crime scene. That hardly calls for manic driving skills."

Booth snorted at her use of the words nice and calm to describe a crime scene.

"Come on, Booth. You know I'm right. Let me drive for once." Booth turned to look at her and saw the imploring look in her eyes and he knew he'd give in. But that didn't mean he couldn't get something out of it.

"Alright Bones, you can drive on the way back." Brennan smiled, "But you owe me one. One of these days I'm gonna ask you to do something and you'll have to do it, okay?"

"This wouldn't involve helping you pull off the perfect murder would it?"

Booth scoffed, "Bones, I'm a sniper. I don't need your help killing anyone."

"Oh, then yes I agree."

"Good." Booth paused, "But if I did need your help with a murder, would you help me?"

Booth looked out the corner of his eye to see her smiling impishly. "Sure, but then you'd have to give me a gun."

B&B

Booth handed Brennan the keys to his SUV and shuddered as he walked around the front of the car to the passenger side. Brennan put the key in the ignition looking like a kid on Christmas morning and Booth felt better. If it meant she was happy, who was he to complain? "How about we go to the diner for dinner, Bones?"

"That sounds great. Buckle up, Booth."

"Nah, I'm good. Man of action, remember Bones?"

Ten minutes later, Booth was regretting his cavalier attitude when it came to seatbelts, and hoping that Brennan didn't see him he quickly buckled himself in.

Five minutes after that, Booth's hold on the door handle had turned white-knuckled. "So, uh Bones? Where'd you learn to drive?"

"Oh well, my foster parents never taught me, so I taught myself when I went to college." she said nonchalantly as she rushed through right turn without even slowing down to check oncoming traffic. Booth paled.

B&B

They made it to the Royal Diner in one piece and without a major freak out from Booth. They ate their burgers, vegetarian for her, and fries laughing and joking as always. Booth called over the waitress to order his dessert, "Hey Maria, what's the pie of the day?"

"It's cherry pie, would you like a slice, Mr. Booth?"

"Yes. please." "Coming right up, Mr. Booth." Booth had the waitresses at the Royal wrapped around his little finger, they always gave him extra large pieces of pie.

"So Booth, do you acknowledge that I am just a good a reckless driver as you are?"

"Aha, so that was your game was it?"

Brennan stole one of his fries and smirked.

"Well, don't forget Dr. Brennan, you owe me one." Booth smirked back as Maria came back with his extra large piece of pie with whipped cream on it.

"No! Booth you know I hate my fruit cooked!"

"You agreed, Bones." Booth said, before cutting off the tip of the slice. Brennan pursed her mouth as Booth moved his fork slowly towards her. But at the last second, he changed direction and ate it himself. "Mmm, this pie is the best. C'mon Bones. You'll like cherry pie, it's still got that tart cherry taste, it's not like other fruit that loses it's flavor."

The next piece Booth cut off included some whipped cream. "You trust me right, Bones?" Brennan nodded slowly, "Then trust me about the pie, I promise you'll love it."

"Okay Booth, I'll try it. But only because of our deal." Booth moved his fork deliberately towards her, and Brennan closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Booth fed her the piece of pie and watched her reaction. Her eyelids smoothed as she began to enjoy it. "Mmm, Booth you were right, this is so good."

Booth took in her blissful face, the slight smear of whipped cream on the side of her lip and he couldn't help himself. He leaned across the table and pressed his lips to the spot and brushed off the errant topping with his tongue. Brennan's eyes fluttered open, but she soon overcame her surprise and grabbing his lapels she pulled him closer and kissed him. They were there for an eternity or perhaps only a couple of minutes when Maria cleared her throat next to their table. They looked up to see her smiling at them.

"Not that I'm not happy for you, but I think you'd have more fun at home. Besides, Dr. Brennan, I'm sure Mr. Booth would appreciate getting out of those dirty clothes." she said as she pointed to the cherry and whipped cream stain on his shirt and tie.

"I think you're right Maria" Brennan said as she fished around in her purse for her wallet. Booth was a little slower due to the lack of blood in his brain, but he followed Brennan's lead and started pulling out money for the bill.

"Don't worry Booth. I've got the bill this time."

"No, Bones. I'm paying."

Maria held up a hand to stop them, "No, no fighting about the bill tonight. It's on the house, it's the least we can do after you've made us all so happy." She said pointing to the smiling waitresses behind the counter.

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's get out of here."

Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan and they were on their way out of the diner when she wiped up a bit of cherry filling from his shirt with her finger and sucked it off her finger. "So, who's driving?"


End file.
